Someone Is Jealous
by NightStalkerSDX
Summary: Chi is missing, and Hideki goes out and searches for her and he finds something or someone else to look for? If you want to read please do i would like so reviews i don't get that many though i do for Inuyasha fan fics. Story is complete!
1. Chi is missing

I wish I knew these Characters, I wish I knew the characters in Chobits, WHY!!!! WHY!!! Do I not know, please god why? Tell me why do I not know??? I'm shouting if you didn't know so yeah it makes it funnier if you knew that.  
  
Someone Gets Jealous  
  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Hideki, wait for Chi." Chi was cleaning up the table. "Good Chi, sorry about leaving so early without you; I'm in a rush." Hideki apologizes for his mistake, and they walk off together holding handa. But what they do not notice is a strange figure behind them. He or she is standing a little too close to see what happens next.  
  
"Hideki are you dropping off Chi to work or is Chi going to school with Hideki?" Chi asks, since she usually goes to work, though she has today off. She looks at him in the usual way with a smile, because she is so happy that Hideki is with her.  
  
"Chi is going to school today with Hideki, you are going to meet many new people." Then Hideki reminds Chi how to act to new people; he remembered last time, how she acted to a girl at his school. Chi lifted up a girl's dress and he thought it was so embarrassing to him. Well, he doesn't really care anymore, he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank god I taught her how to act in front of people now." Hideki and Chi walk hand in hand to school. If you still look down at Chi's finger and Hideki's keychain, you will see the rings that Chi bought for the both of them. They walk into and they see Shimbo, they wave at him and he runs up to say hi to both of them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up? I'm just about ready to go to class. I was waiting for you two, I didn't know if you and Chi were coming, Hideki." Shimbo said all out of breath because he was on the other side of the entrance of the school.  
  
"Hey Shimbo. Well yeah, Chi didn't have work today, so I'm bringing her to school," which I bet he already knew, so I really didn't care, thought Hideki. Hideki grabbed Chi's hand so that she wouldn't run away. And he held tight. They all walked to class together to see how it would be today. Because you know when Chi is around, things may go wrong, and I mean, it may go wrong. But what they still don't notice is what is going on behind them. The person from this morning was following them again. Suddenly Chi turns around to see what going on because it seem like she notices that the person is there, though she doesn't know who it is.  
  
"Chi?" Hideki, look behind us. Someone there is watching us," Chi says tugging on Hideki's shirt.  
  
"Chi, I don't see anyone out there. Are you sure that someone is watching us?" Hideki says, sounding kind of concerned and trying to understand Chi at the same time. He thought, "Why in the world would someone follow us. We have nothing. Chi is out in the world and now people don't seem to care that she is a Chobit(s). So why would someone be following us. Well, I'll just keep on looking over my back today," he thought.  
  
"Hideki, you have math first, right? You told me to put in your schedule for school and the whole day, right?"   
"Yes Chi." Hideki kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, all of us are going to be late if we don't hurry up, man." says Shimbo, while time passes thoughout the day in school.  
  
"Did Chi do well today, Hideki?" Chi looks up at Hideki, he sighed. Hideki remembered that in his first class, Chi kept asking questions and made the teacher say the usual, "Hideki, you should act more like Chi, at least she would pass this class more then you." Then there was in the next, where Shimbo kept on asking questions, because he is such a suck up to the teacher. The only reason he is, is because he is the teacher's boyfriend. Yes, it was Ms. Takako's class. Well, Chi was kind of tired she slept on Hideki's desk and the teacher didn't get mad; she just talked to him after class. Well, he was told to make sure Chi got enough sleep before she came in class. THEN LUNCH. God, that was funny as hell. Chi started a food fight because she wanted to know what we did during lunch. She picked up my pudding and threwh it across the room at a student that I had no clue who it was. But Hideki thought to himself, "This was the best day I had at school." Well neither Hideki nor Chi got hit with food. When Shimbo came out, he was covered in rice. Hideki and Chi laughed for a really long time. Well, Hideki had forgotten that a person might be stalking them. He put no more concern into it anymore, but he didn't know what was going to happen next.  
  
"Good Night, Chi. Have sweet dreams," said Hideki, kissing Chi good night. He assumed that Chi loved getting good night kisses. She believes that it's a sign that they will always be together in the morning. Though if Hideki doesn't kiss her good night, there is always a good morning kiss stored in for Chi.  
  
During the middle of the night, Chi gets up suddenly without being aware of what might happen to her if she goes outside. Chi got up, walked over to the window in one of Hideki's white t-shirts. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, because she had her hair in her eyes. She looked down at the street and saw the person who was following them all day. The person ran away, and Chi followed because she wanted to know why the person was following Chi and Hideki.  
  
"Wait, Chi wants to ask you a question." Chi ran after the person, trying to catch up with him or her. They ran behind a bush and hid from her. When Chi started to slow down, she looked around for the person who was following them all day. She couldn't seem to find the person. Suddenly, from behind Chi, a robber wrapped his or her arms around her waist and carried her off to some unknown place.  
  
"MASTER, TIME FOR OUR MORNING EXERCISE!!" screamed Plum, Shimbo's tiny laptop that he gave to Hideki to use.  
  
"Morning, Plum. Morning, Chi. HUH? Plum, do you know where Chi is?" Hideki asked nervously. Then he remembered what Chi said to him yesterday about a person following them. He looked everywhere in the house and then noticed that Chi didn't change into her work clothes, so she didn't go to work. Hideki called Mr. Ueda and see if she is there, he answers with a no. Then he called Shimbo and everyone else he knew.  
  
"Plum, find Chi. She couldn't have gone far if she left about a couple of hours ago," Hideki thought, while getting ready in a rush. He slid his shoes on without remembering to tie them. Rapidly, when he tried to run to the door, he tripped over his shoelaces. DAM!  
  
"OUCH!"   
"Master, did you hurt yourself? Time to play nurse Plum."  
"NO! That's not necessary, Plum. You can just tell me next time, before I run out the door with my shoelaces untied."  
"Is tying your shoes before you walk out the door ok"  
"Yes Master," replied Plum. Hideki hurried to his feet, and ran out the door. Racing down the stairs, he ran into Ms. Hibiya and he rushed over to her to ask about Chi, since Ms. Hibiya watches her everyday on your computer below the apartment building.  
  
"Ms. Hibiya, have you seen Chi? She was gone when I woke up, and I'm so worried now, because yesterday, she said that someone was following us," Hideki said, so worried and blushed from running.  
  
"Sorry, Hideki. I haven't seen her in a while. Why do you worry? You said that someone was following you?"  
"Yes, can I use your computer to tract her down?" Hideki said in a begging way because he wants to know where Chi is so badly.  
  
"Hideki, I'm so sorry. The water that came up from the streets made my computer malfunction. It's all wet and I have to wait for it to dry," Ms. Hibiya said in a sincere voice, hoping that he would forgive her for not be able to use the computer to track Chi.  
  
"Thanks anyways, Ms. Hibiya. I have to go now," Hideki said, running off in the distance. She watched him run away. She walked down to the computers in her basement. She turned them on, and watched Hideki run around the city, asking people he knew if they have seen Chi.  
  
"I suddenly feel bad for lying to Hideki, but he must do this on his own if he truly loves Chi. Then he will find her on his own with his own friends," she said to herself, since there is no one around.  
  
"When are we going to stop running? I'm getting really tired of hanging on tight, Master," said Plum, hanging on tight to Hideki collared shirt.  
  
"Well, I'll stop running if you find Chi, Plum." said Hideki, determined to find Chi no matter what it took. So he started on a walk, trying to remember places that people would see her.  
  
"Why don't we go over to Kotuku's house? They might be able to help since they were the last people who kidnapped her," Plum said which was the best question that ever came out of her mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Plum; now give me directions to their house, please," said Hideki, happy that Plum said that to him because he would of never figured that out at first. Hideki took the directions that Plum gave to him. Well, twenty minutes passed and Hideki seemed to be lost though when he looked straight up, there was the pervert's house. The dude's code name was 'dragonfly' but his real name is Kojima. They walked up to his house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Kojima. I need your help finding Chi. Someone took her, I believe, and if you did, I swear that you are getting a good beating," Hideki threathened Kojima.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't take her. Well, what is the situation here?" He asked Hideki.  
  
"Well, yesterday, Chi said that someone was following us. I was looking over my shoulder every period before lunch. Then after lunch, Chi and I stopped worrying about it, so we went home and went to bed. Then this morning, she was gone. So I was wondering if you would be able to help me track her down with your computers," Hideki explained to Kojima. He was rubbing his chin, and was giving Hideki the look of 'I wonder if I should help him.' Well, then out of the blue;  
  
"Sure, I'll help you as long as you don't hit me through out this whole act of saving Chi? Promise?" He held out his hand to hand shake on it.  
  
"I promise that I won't hit you unless you do something stupid to harm Chi, okay? Yes I do." And they shook on it. So now the search begins to help find Chi. But what they don't know is that the person who has Chi and who was following them was staring right in the window. 


	2. Something is missing or someone is missi...

I don't know any of these characters so yeah I'm stupid. What? You want to go man bring it on ok. Excuse me I have to take down this dude read if you want though I'll be back for you man. *Evil Grin*  
Someone Is Jealous  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Ok Hideki, when was the last time you saw her? The last time was when we were going to bed." Hideki said to Kojima, even though Hideki knew what he was thinking at that time which was because Kojima had a little weird look on his face. Well Kojima thought they should start by going to all of the place that people would probably see her.  
  
"I already did that so you should go check these places and I go check these places." Hideki handed him a piece of paper, and point in what direction that he should go in. As for Hideki he goes over to the bakery first, because that is where Chi works. He runs and runs because in his heart he hurt with so much pain that he didn't find Chi yet. He finally gets there and yells for Mr. Ueda.  
  
"Mr. Ueda where are you I have something to ask? Yes who is it, OH it's you Hideki what do you want Hideki?" he asks and tries to calm down Hideki because he starts to talk to fast for him to understand.  
  
"Well Chi. is gone and I don't know where she is and I'm totally worried and I want to know where she but. HIDEKI! Calm down let me get you a glass of water alright, start from the beginning and say it slow." As he smiles at him for being such a worry sport about his girlfriend, and to himself he thinks that is such a sweet thing to think.  
  
"Ok! This morning I woke up and I thought Chi was right next to me as usual and she wasn't today I thought she might of gotten up with me this morning though to my surprise she wasn't there today. So I went around the places we been to and I didn't see there and I was weird then I thought about what she said yesterday, she said that someone was fallowing us. I told her not to worry about though I couldn't help it, I also happen a weird feeling that someone was watching us as well. Then after I thought about that I thought it might have been the same person who took her the last time, Kojima. But I wasn't because he was alone at his house doing research and he's out there as well looking for Chi. But if he lays one hand on Chi in a inappropriate place he knows that I am going to beat the shit out of him." Hideki explain nice and clear to Mr. Ueda, so Hideki watched as he started to ponder in his head.  
  
"So Hideki, you are wanting to know if she stopped by here earlier, but she didn't I'm sorry and by the way it's getting pretty late. Where is Yumi she was supposes to be in work right now, hold on I be right back I'm going to go call Yumi to see what up at her house." As Mr. Ueda walks away Hideki gets up and says,  
  
"Thanks Mr. Ueda I'm going to look over at Yumi's house and ask her if she has seen her this morning anyway thanks again see you later. BUT! HIDEKI Yumi isn't home.." As he starts to hang up the phone and tries to run after him, but Hideki got a nice start before Ueda could catch him. Well Hideki runs over to his work to see if Yumi is there, though he sees his boss, Yumi's dad, and asked him a question.  
  
"Hey Mr. Nekoi I have a question to ask you, do you know what became of Yumi, what I mean by is where is she? Umm...Yumi I think is at home sick, why?" Mr. Nekoi asked.  
  
"I was hoping that she would be able to tell me where Chi might have gone because I don't know where she went this morning she diapered like magic which really sucks for me because we had plans today, and she has work today." Hideki said with a large sign.  
  
"Thanks anyway, I have to go check Yumi's house and all now so see you tonight if I find Chi? Because I will not stop the damn search party, off I go later Mr. Nekoi." As Hideki runs off his boss thinks to himself god have mercy on the man soul, it a pity that he's so weird. Well Hideki run off to Yumi house to see if Chi stopped by her house. Well we all know that in the past that Yumi was somewhat jealous of Chi, not just Chi really, all persocoms. Hideki finally reaches Yumi's house, which for him is a relief for him because he is so freaking tired of running.  
  
"Yumi! YUMI!" Hideki yells running up the stairs to Yumi's apartment.  
  
"Who is calling me?" Yumi said like she was a stupid blonde, because I bet she knew who it was because she stepped out into the hall way and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Yumi, have you seen Chi, because I have been looking every where for her and I wanted to know where she was at and all?" Said Hideki all out of breath and was bending over like he had to throw up.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Chi, well hope you find her soon because I have to go back inside I'm very busy with something." Hideki notice that Yumi was being really secretive about something and didn't want him to know and he was wondering what was so important that she couldn't talk to him.  
  
"Yumi do you mind if I step in for a glass of water because, I ran all the way here and I'm really tired and so I want to have something to drink?," he said very interested on looking at what she was working on.  
  
"No you cant my apartment is very messy and I don't want you to see it like this so let me go get you a glass of water and I bring it back here to you," she looked like she was trying to hide something and was really don't a bad job of it.  
  
"Ok, just hurry up I'm really thirsty and I want something to drink." Now was his chance to get into her house and look around so he went in really quietly, and started to check out the place for any clues to where Chi might be hidden. Hideki starts to look and look he finds nothing all at until he looks under the couch and then when he sees something, here comes Yumi. So Hideki runs out the door just in time to get the glass of water from Yumi and not be in trouble for going into her apartment.  
  
"Thanks Yumi for the glass of water, but what took you so long to get the water?" Hideki asked really quickly before he was about to take another step closer to the stairs.  
  
"I. I was getting ice and I didn't have any so I had to run to another room and get some because I keep spare ice in that refrigerator." She said quickly with a smile at the end of her statement.  
  
"Well I better be going because I really need to find Chi, well I'm going to go now later Yumi." Hideki says with a really sweet smile though he really doesn't believe in Yumi's story.  
  
"Later Hideki," she says with a sweet smile as well and walks back into her apartment.  
  
"I really don't believe in Yumi story, why would Yumi make up a story like that is she hiding something from me. What if she is involved thought isn't allowed to tell anyone, what if some tried to do something to Chi and she saw them and they told her to keep quiet. Maybe they told her to keep her mouth shut if she wants to stay alive. Why do I wonder so much I bet she going to be ok if she tells me, I have to go back and find out where Chi is?" Hideki wonders to himself, not out load because he know that people would think that he is crazy for saying stuff out load. He ran all the way back to Yumi's house to ask her those questions. He finally gets to her apartment building, then he tries to go over the elevator and it's so crammed that he decides to take the stairs he runs and runs up the stair to the 7th floor. By the time he gets to the last step he was about to fall on his face because he was so freaking tired from running up seven flights of stairs. He goes to Yumi door and knocks on it twice then suddenly the door opens and the house was so what trashed well only the living room was, he started to run around to each door and look for Yumi to ask her what went on her. He couldn't find her, the start to head to the kitchen to look for a note or something though instead he finds one of Chi's hair things that she wears all the time.  
  
"What Chi was here, where did she and Yumi go, what if the bad guys had Chi take Yumi? What if they took over Chi's what the hell is going on here I swear I'm going to get to the bottom on this." So Hideki runs out of the room and doesn't bother to check the rest of the house because, there was a note on the refrigerator. Though he starts to run to where Kojima is because Hideki wants his help to find Chi and now Yumi too.  
  
Well hey there people if you want to know now that when I bring out a new chapter I usually e-mail you. Well I will keep up with that though I won't  
be writing anymore of this Chobits story for a while because I have to finish the other Chapter of an Inuyasha fan fiction that I'm writing at the  
moment well hoped that you liked this chapter. 


	3. Case Solved

Yeah sorry Peoples I don't own Chobits or any of the characters though if the person would give up Shimbo to someone I gladly take him or maybe Hideki too. Mwha they both are hot... for Anime characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Someone Is Jealous  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
Hideki kept on running and running until he found out where Kojima, Hideki kept on running until he saw Kojima in the book store looking at nude magazines. Hideki stopped and looked over at him and then got really pissed off. Hideki walks up to him and taps him on the back of the shoulder. Kojima turns around and looks at Hideki and saw that Devil look on Hideki's face and Kojima started to feel really small at that point in time. Kojima put the dirty magazine away and turned to Hideki and just stood there. Hideki just blurted out,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO LOOK AT THOSE MAGAZINES AT A TIME WHEN I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP; WELL I REALLY NEED IT NOW! MORE THEN EVER! CHI IS STILL MISSING AND NOW MY FRIEND YUMI IS GONE AS WELL! SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME!" Hideki starts to take a beep breath and looks around, he notices when everyone is staring at him in the book store. Kojima looks at Hideki and then grabs him arm and they both run out of the store. Kojima says to Hideki,  
  
"You are so embarrassing to society; well let's go to the last place you came from, now where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from Yumi's house"  
"Well then let head there, we will scope out the place and make sure that there are clues there." Kojima starts to run and then stops on one fool and looks back at Hideki. Hideki is just standing in one stop as they were outside of the book store. Kojima goes to speak to Hideki.  
  
"Why aren't we going?  
"Do you know that way to Yumi's place Kojima?"  
"UM... no."  
"Well then why are you leading?"  
"Oh you're right," he coughs "you lead the way then" He laugh a little laugh and then shuts up quickly for feeling so stupid. Hideki run the same way that Kojima was running so Kojima fallows him. They both run to the bus and get on it and talk about what happen to Yumi before and after Hideki left her apartment. It took the whole bus ride to tell Kojima the story of Yumi and Hideki. They finally reached there final destination and run up to Yumi apartment. Though Hideki notice that they past and elevator, so they went back and got on the elevator and headed up to Yumi's apartment so they wouldn't get tired. They finally reached Yumi's floor and got off the elevator, the walked down the hall to Yumi's door opened it and got to work looking for clues. They both went in separate directions, Kojima head off to her bedroom though Hideki stopped him and point toward the kitchen and Hideki looked in the living room. Kojima walked in the Kitchen and looked at the refrigerator and saw the note that was discovered yet. He picks it up and read,  
  
Dear To Whom It May Concern,  
  
I bet you're looking for you dear old Chi, though if you meet me at the old warehouse at 8:00 P.M, and you will get to see your dear old Chi once again. If you bring any police you will suffer the consequences, Chi will be destroyed.  
  
The Kidnapper  
  
"HEY HIDEKI! I FOUND SOMETHING! GET IN HERE!" Hideki looks up to see where he is and then leaps over the couch to the kitchen. Kojima hands him the note saying stuff about Chi, Hideki read it and saw that this would be difficult to get away from with out the police. Hideki looks at Kojima and crumples the note, throws it down and walks away. Kojima picks up the note just in case if they might need it later. He heads for the door, walks out and takes a deep breath and shuts the door.  
  
Hours pass by until night fall.  
  
Hideki puts on his shoes and walks out his door ready to go the warehouse so he can get Chi back. Hideki takes one step out of the apartment complex and starts walking southeast for the bus stop. He walks down the sidewalk for awhile and looks down at his feet wondering if Chi will be alright. Hideki starts to think to himself, why in would someone take Chi away from me and say that if I didn't come alone to the warehouse they would kill her? Hum...  
  
Hideki got on the bus still wondering what might happen when he got there. The bus went on for a half of and hour and then took off when Hideki got off, because he was the last one off the bus. He walked three to four blocks until he reached the warehouse to see Chi. Hideki walked to the open warehouse door and poked his head inside to see Chi tide up in a chair and gagged. Hideki rushed over to her and took off the ropes and white handkerchief.  
  
"Chi are you alright I was worry to death that you might have been gone from the world when I got here." Hideki said so glad to see that Chi was in one piece. Hideki grabs Chi's hand runs out of the warehouse and right then Hideki notice that the person who took Chi was fallowing them. Hideki had an idea to catch the bastard who took Chi. He pulled Chi right behind some containers for ships to ship over seas. Hideki waits for the person to run right behind them so he can jump out and get them. Hideki waits for him to pass, he watches the guy run bye and then runs up to him and grabs his shoulders and pushes him against a container. Looks in the guys face and notice that it wasn't a guy it was a girl. He looks really hard at the eyes and notice that it was YUMI!!!  
  
"YUMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??????" Hideki watches Yumi cry right in front him and Hideki had to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Yumi what is wrong you know that Chi and I are in love you can't take that way from me don't you have Mr. Ueda? He's a really nice guy and he love you why aren't you with him and not trying to take away Chi from me?" Yumi looks up at him and tries to tell him why she was doing these things.  
  
"Well...Hideki I was doing this because some guy named Kajima, he had me kidnap her and then keep her somewhere so he could take her far away and keep her to study her and be her love one. Plus, he offered me a lot of money, he told me to bring to this house tomorrow at 10:00 at night you can go there and talk it out with him instead blame it on me because I really was just doing it for the money. By the way make sure you get the money first then we can split it and we will be able to buy stuff for our loved ones. He offered me over 20,000,000 yen, great deal yeah... for a legendary Chobits?" Hideki looked at her in amazement and started to think her way so he said yes to her idea and the next day at night he went over to Kajima's house to so call give him Chi. Hideki was dressed in Yumi's clothes to disguise himself as her to get the money, and then beat the hell out of him so he won't ever try to take Chi again.  
  
The next night he went up to Kajima's house door and knocked on it and Kajima came running to the door he shoved the money into Hideki's arms and then took Chi's hand and try to run inside though Hideki grab his arm took off Yumi's hat and walked inside to greet him nicely in some what of a way. Chi was standing outside watching through the curtains and saw Hideki pulling his arm back and hitting Kajima in the face several times. Chi watched in confusion and watched Hideki come out the house with the money and he grab her and walked off to their house where Yumi was waiting to get her slice of the money and go home happy. 


End file.
